


Vulnerable

by ThatLizzingtonShipper



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Lizzington Elizared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLizzingtonShipper/pseuds/ThatLizzingtonShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is Vulnerable. When Liz realizes this, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please leave a comment. Your opinion is very much apperciated

Liz was at the home of one of the most dangerous criminals, Raymond "Red" Reddington. She knew that it was wrong for her to be here, but she didn't care. She knocked on the door. She passed Dembe before she knocked on the door. The door was open by Red himself. He gave her a small smile. "Lizzie, what is it that you need?" , He asked her curiously. He loved her, but knew it was wrong. They were partners nothing more, that was the problem for him. Liz looked at him with sad eyes. "Comfort.", She stated softly. He looked at her sympatheticly. "Come in.", He told her stepping aside to let her in. She gave him a nod as if to say 'Thank You'. Liz sat down on the couch making herself at him. A couple of seconds later Red joined her on the couch. "Do you need anything to drink, sweetheart?", He asked her. She nodded. He gave her another small smile and went to get her a drink. He felt bad for her. Liz didn't seem to notice, which he was grateful for. He poured her drink and gave it to her. "Why are you so silent?" , she asked out of the blue. He shurgged his shoulder,before saying, "Just a bit tired, I suppose." She nodded taking a sip of the distilled alcohol of which Red said he had no earthly idea about what it was. Red took a sip of his own drink. He glanced at Lizzie once. She didn't look at him though. Pressing his luck, he glanced at her again. This time, he was unlucky. She caught his eye. They stayed in that place for 30 seconds till Liz had the will to look away. Red stopped staring at her and turned away also. There was silence. Plain silence. Not awkward silence, just silence. "How's life at home?" , Red asked breaking the silence. "Usual.", Liz responded. Red knew what usual meant after he came into her life, Liz's suspicion of her husband. Tom and her having little spats here and there now a days. He felt bad for how he somewhat ruined their marriage. He didn't mean for this to happen. He just wanted to warn. For her to be catious. "I feel bad for what I did." , He said. Liz looked at him curiously. "For what?" , she asks. "For what I did to your marriage.", He says without looking at her. Tears threaten to fall from Lizzie's eyes. Red notices and embraces her into a hug. "Let it out, Lizzie." , He tells her calmy. Tears fall from Liz's eyes onto Red's shoulder. Liz was feeling vunerable for Red. Red was feeling vulnerable for Liz. He pulled away when he realised this. His shoulder was wet from her tears, he didn't have a care in the world at that at all. Liz knew this, and was aware. "Red I need to tell you something." , Lizzie said. He looked at her with thoughtful eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?" , He asks her curiously. "I love you." , She tells him. These words make Red do cartwheels inside. "I love you too." He says. They both felt vulnerable for eachother, and they didn't have a care in the world. Neither of them did.


End file.
